


Dean Is An Alcoholic

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...but don't worry, in like, a funny way.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 2





	Dean Is An Alcoholic

Sam Winchester walked into the kitchen of the bunker. He was a little tired, a little sore. But hey, you know, this was just how his life was now. Not like he had any sort of choice about it. Not like he ever really did.

Geez, that sounded sadder than he really meant. He sighed--and then he stopped.

Because all of a sudden there was his big brother Dean sitting in front of him at the kitchen table. With a big mug that was decorated with pink, blue, purple that Charlie had "left behind" the last time she visited (but she was a lesbian, not bi; and Dean didn't know what the colors meant, at least not yet). Something told him he was drinking something that wasn't exactly pg. 

"Dude," Sam said. 

"Dude yourself." Dean took a sip. 

"Are you really drinking again?"

"What? Tch. Of course not." Dean took another sip. Not really helping to prove his own own point here. "I'm just drinking tea."

Well, it was a mug after all. Maybe he was actually telling the truth this time. 

"What kind of tea?" Sam rose an eyebrow. 

"Tea... Tequila." 

Sounded about right honestly. 


End file.
